Black Hole
Adopt I bought from sydney091301 on DA awhile back 17 years old in dragon years, meant mostly for roleplaying Appearance: *Grey scales *light grey underscales *dark grey claws, horns, and teeth *obsidian black tongue and dots running down main scales *ash black spines and wing membrane **the underside of her wings have a pattern that looks like a black hole in the center surrounded by an icy light blue glow, with silver stripes spiraling into it **the top of her wings are just a plain ash-black *eyes a cold blue, obsidian black slitted pupils Personality: The island has eaten away at some of her personality, making her wary of others. She almost always has her guard up when in new environments or when meeting or around new dragons, and only softens up when in familiar environments with familiar dragons. She seems fidgety, wary, and more snappish towards new dragons, while nicer, more caring, softer, and someone who will crack the occasional joke around those she knows. Since she has been raised on the island, she had been starving most of her life and has no powers, so she is jealous and tends to act more snappy towards NightWings that were born in the rainforest, away from the volcano and with powers. She doesn’t like her mind being read, and will gladly keep her distance from mind readers. She is also especially wary around animi, due to their power and them possibly becoming insane soon or already insane. History: Black Hole was raised on the NightWing island, ten years before the dragonets of destiny were born. Poor Black Hole was already hungry, and yet she was given nothing on the day she first hatched. Force-fed rotting meat for some of her life and raised in a miserable and hostile environment, it slowly degraded her once peppy personality. She was miserable on her life on the volcano, only hanging out with Startracer, the only NightWing she really connected with. She became neutral towards other NightWings and more wary of any other tribe. She was especially afraid of RainWings, as she had heard from scientists of their ability to change their colors and spit a deadly acidic venom at will. She never learned of their passive nature, or how horribly the NightWings were treating the ones they were studying on the island. When she turned twelve she had her first taste of non-rotten meat, and she loved it. She sometimes scorched her rotten meat on the island before eating it to kill the maggots and bad bacteria, but didn’t do it unless the meat was practically made of maggots, as she never liked the taste of charred meat, but also doesn’t like it when too many maggots are in it. The consumption of rotting meat made her immune to the harmful bacteria in it and gave her the deadly bite. It also gave her bad breath, and she couldn’t stand it, or the breath of other NightWings. When speaking, she is usually polite and keeps her head pointed down or away from the dragon she is talking to, so they won’t have to smell it. She likes to hunt, and thus was allowed to leave the island more often to fetch food with her friend. She and her friend also learned to hunt in the mountainous area around Jade Mountain, for meat diversity and because sloths were a little too hairy. She only hunted in those areas, as she heard that the tribes were at war, and that the RainWings were the only other tribe not fighting. Even so, she was still cautious when hunting in the rainforest, and didn’t stray too far from the tunnel. When the NightWings announced that they were going to invade the rainforest, she was nervous and excited. The rainforest was a much better place to live, and would provide them with so much more fruit. Wip Abilities: Can breathe fire and blend into shadows, especially darker ones due to her lighter colors. She still has a deadly bite, although now that she is eating more normally, it has decreased in its lethality. She also is immune to the bad bacertia in rotting meat, and can eat it with no issue. She knows how to build shelters and weave vines into hammocks and other things thanks to the RainWings. She cannot read minds or foresee the future, as she was born on the island and had no exposure to moonlight. Gallery: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress